Life At Durmstrang
by Psycho Bloodlust
Summary: Three Potter siblings, Harry, Rosalie and Demetrius. Harry and Rosalie are to go to Hogwarts, but Demetrius isn't allowed yet because he is a few months too young. His solution? Attend Durmstrang.
1. Shopping

There were three of us. Two boys, one girl. I was the youngest brother. My older siblings were Harry and his twin Rosaline. I'm Demetrius. We're the Potter three. Our parents are Lily and James Potter. Or, at least, they're Harry and Rosaline's parents. I was blood adopted, though I'm not supposed to know.

I was found by a wizard in a muggle orphanage when I was three years old. He took me to Dumbledore and he, in turn, gave me to the Potter family. I don't know my real parents but I know I'm a pureblood. The Potters took me for a test to determine what I am. They tried to trace my heritage but neither the spells nor the potions worked. I was just one big mystery. How do I know all this? I can remember everything. Well, not entirely everything. I can't remember my parents.

I didn't look like the other Potter's. The most obvious thing that set me apart was my eyes. One was a light silvery green and the other was a silvery blue. No one knows why my eyes are like that. Another thing that set me apart is that I have a black hair, with a blueish hue. Yes, it is natural. Despite those oddities, and the fact that I can talk to snakes, I was treated just like Rosaline. Harry was treated a bit better than us since he was the chosen one, the amazing boy who lived, the stuck up brother that I have to deal with. He was a few months older than me. Now that you know a bit more about me, on with the story.

Today was Harry and Rosaline's birthday. We were going to Diagon Alley to get their Hogwarts supplies. Unfortunately, I couldn't go the next school year as I wouldn't be eleven at the start of term. I would attend a year at Durmstrang so I can go to Hogwarts as a second year with Harry and Rosaline.

We had just arrived at our main vault in Gringotts. We already went to Harry's trust vault as well as Rosaline's. When our parents are done here we're going to my vault. Our parent's were in their vault while the three of us waited outside. We weren't allowed in the vault until we were seventeen.

Harry walked over to me. "So, little brother, are you going to miss us when you're at Wurmrang?" he asked, messing up the name on purpose.

"It's called Durmstrang, and I won't miss you all that much. I'll miss Rose though." I replied coolly.

"Knock it off Harry. He's twice the wizard you'll ever be." Rosaline told him. Harry tried to tackle her as a joke, but she stepped out of the way and he crashed to the ground.

Instead of getting mad Harry laughed. "Rose, I think you broke him." I stated, grinning. That lasted for a few seconds then we all laughed. Mum and dad came out of the vault as Harry was dusting himself off. Mum raised her eyebrows and shook her head and dad just laughed.

We got to my vault soon after. I was the only one that got out. Griphook, the goblin that was helping us, opened my vault. I stepped in between the small mounds of galleons, going to the very back. I retrieved the small bag hidden in the corner, beneath some knuts. I opened it and sighed in relief. I closed the bag again and tucked it into my robes. I quickly shoved around three thousand galleons into the bottomless money bag I got from my parents.

After we came out of Gringotts we each got an ice cream. Most of the time it was silent. When we were finished, my mum came over to me. "Honey, are you sure you'll be fine? Getting your school supplies all alone? You could always come with us to get Harry and Rosaline's things then-" my mum asked frantically. I laughed slightly.

"Yes mum. I'll be fine. We've been over this. I won't go too far into Knockturn Alley and I'll stay away from the creatures there." I replied, giving her an assuring smile. She hugged me and I heard her whisper something. Probably a protection charm. The rest of the goodbyes were quick. I had until nightfall.

First, I needed a trunk, writing equipment, robes and all the boring stuff. I spent around ten minutes getting those. They weren't anything special, just standard. Well, except the trunk. As soon as I bought it, it locked on to my magical signature so only I can open it. It also had the featherlight charm, enlarging charms and various other protection charms on it. It could also shrink down to any size. All the supplies were in my trunk and it was shrunken in my robes.

Now came the interesting part. Books were to be bought at a shop in Knockturn called 'Dreaded Dark Books'. It had all the required books for Durmstrang first years. The classes were Flora and Fauna, Charms, Magical Combat, Potions and Transfiguration as manditory classes. Other subjects that first years can take is History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Flying (Brooms), Dragons (Taming, Training & Flying) and Dark Arts. My choices were Ancient Runes, Flying (Brooms), Dark Arts and Dragons.

I walked through most of Diagon Alley and finally got to the narrow street leading to Knockturn. I pulled up my hood, walking straight to the book store. When I entered I was greeted by the vampire that owned the store. I pulled down my hood. "Ah, fresh blood. It's been too long since I had the blood of a youth. Who are you, child?" the man asked walking closer.

"I'm Demitrius. I'm here for the first year Durmstrang books, all from this list." I stated, holding out a list of all the required books. "And perhaps I should add a book I've heard about. It's called 'Vampire Hunting for Profit'." The man stood back. "Ah, yes, you're one of those. How will you be paying?" he asked, getting the books. "I'll be paying with blood. You look like you need a good meal. But I'll browse for a while first." I explained. He took all the books to the front for me.

I found books on Occlumency and Legitamency, Vampires, Dragon Care and Dueling. There was another book that seemed interesting. It was titled 'Symbols of Magic". It had various symbols in it, what they meant and their origins. I brought them to the front. The vampire looked slightly surprised at my choice but didn't say anything. I stuck out my wrist for him.

"You aren't afraid that I'll drink you dry, are you?" he asked. "No, because I won't die from blood loss. When my body acknowleges that my blood is getting less, it adapts by making just enough blood to make up for the lost blood. I don't know the full extent of my ability and I'd rather not find out. Now let's get this over with." I stated.

After getting my books I decided to get my wand. There was only one shop in Knockturn that made wands, Moribund's. I walked through the Alley with my head down and my hood up. I finally arrived several stores later. Reaching the door, I saw a faint green glow coming from the small window. "Oh yes, I almost forgot." I whispered to myself. I tapped the window in a pattern, 2-4-1-3. The glow changed to orange. I heard a faint click and the door was now unlocked. Reaching for the door again, I opened it and went in, not noticing the one boy standing outside, watching me.

The inside of the shop was nothing special. It was mostly empty, dark walls making empty rows. There was a counter at the front and a man sat behind it.

"Here for a wand? I'm surprised, few are able to get in. Most of them are creatures or dark wizards, not mere children. And you need a wand to get in, so now I ask, do you have a wand or do you know wandless magic?" The man, Moribund, asked.

"I suppose I have strong enough magic to get in. It wouldn't be the first time." I stated.

"So, a wand, yes? Step this way." He stated. I went to stand near the one wall. "Give me your hand. We need some blood." I held out my hand. He got out his wand and used a cutting charm to make a cut over my palm. I placed my hand on the wall. The wall glowed slightly, then faded. We repeated this with all six walls. "How odd. None of my standard stock will fit you." He stated.

"Then show me your special stock." I stated. He lead me back to the counter.

"These can't be chosen through blood like the others. These are more dangerous and could injure you if you touch them. Hold your hand over each wand, and if you feel a connection pick it up. If it doesn't hurt you, it's your wand." He explained, packing out the wands. I hovered my hand over each wand, feeling nothing until I held my hand over an odd wand. It was made of a dark colored wood. It looked different. It had a skull at the end of the handle and was covered in snake and skull designs. I picked it up and it produced a strong wind carrying whispers of darkness and power.

"How odd." He said softly. "Blackthorn and Thestral tail hair. Powerful. Only other wand with a Thestral tail hair core. Death. You must treat this wand well, or many lives will be wasted. That'll be 20 galleons, 30 if you take a holster." He ended it with thoughts of money. I took my wand and looked at all the holsters. I chose a wrist holster that was black with a dragon design in brilliant gold. I gave Moribund the money. Before leaving, I strapped the holster with my wand to my wrist.

I looked at my list. Basics, check. Books, check. Wand, check. Now all I needed were pets. Yes, pets. I walked through the alley, light already starting to fade. I didn't have much time left. I finally reached the shop, Msaw tare. They sold all tipes of pets here. There weren't a lot of people in there. I went straight to the counter. There was a woman. She didn't look completely human. She looked normal in most aspects, some would even say she's beautiful. She had long dark brown hair and fair skin. Her eyes were a bright gold. The thing that made her stand out was that she had a slight scale imprint on her skin, and something resembling gills at her throat.

"Excuse me, I'd like to purchase an eagle, preferably one that can deliver mail. Do you have anything like that?" I asked politely.

"Why, yes. We have quite a selection. We have fast and ferocious." She replied, leading me to a large room filled with birds. I looked around for a while, then saw one that stood out. "That's an African Crowned Eagle. They are fast and merciless. Twenty galleons each." She explained, seeing my interest.

I held my one arm out to see if any were interested in leaving. A younger one jumped out, onto my arm. If it weren't for my cloak, it would have hurt. "I'll take this one please. Do you have any dragons or snakes?" I asked. She took me to another room filled with large eggs.

"Dragons are in here. Snakes are in that room." She stated, pointing to the next room. "Dragons are anything from a thousand galleons. Snakes are anything from fifteen galleons." She then walked back out to help anyone else.

I walked through the room, the eagle still on my arm. I walked past eggs of all colors, but none of them stood out. I walked further and saw a strange sight. The one egg, a dark blue one, kept lighting up red. I saw the shadow of a dragon on the inside. It looked like it would hatch in a few days, despite the room's cold temperature. I picked it up. I then walked into the room with snakes.

There were full grown snakes and eggs. I looked mainly at the young snakes. They were easier to tame. I looked around and saw a gold and black one. 'What isss your name?' I asked it.

'I do not have a name. You know the sssserpentssss tongue. Why would you, Ssssspeaker, have an interesssst in a young sssserpent sssssuch asss I?' She asked.

'I am ssssearching for a sssserpent to come with me. I need a trusssssted companion who can alwaysssss be with me. Tell me, young ssserpent, are you interessssted?' I asked. She answered me with a small hiss of excitement and an odd looking nod.

"I see you've found one that interests you. Very few of my customers would talk to serpents. Don't look so shocked, my ancestor was a siren and all sirens could understand snakes. I can understand most of what they say, but I can't talk to them. Now, let's see what you have. The eagle for twenty, the dragon egg for two thousand and the snake for thirty. I'll tell you what, since you were so polite and you can speak to the snake and possibly also the dragon, I'll give them to you for two thousand galleons instead of two thousand and fifty. That is, if you can pay." She stated with a smirk. I took out my money bag.

"Two thousand galleons." I stated. The woman held a bag underneath mine. I tipped mine over and the galleons started pouring out. It took a few minutes but when it was done she looked into the bag, looking at the magic number that confirmed two thousand galleons.

"Who are you?" She asked, passing me an arm protector that came with the bird. It flew up for a few seconds as I put the protector on. It then landed again.

"What would be the fun of that?" I asked, putting the dragon egg down and picking the snake up. I then picked the egg back up and walked out of the store.

I arrived back in Diagon Alley just as the sun fully set. I walked back to the entrance to Diagon, to find a very worried Lily Potter and the rest of my family. "Where have you been?!" She nearly shouted when she saw me. She looked mad.

"Sorry Mum, it took a bit longer than I thought it would. On the bright side, no one found out who I was so they wouldn't ask you about it." I apologized. "And I got a dragon that won't take years to hatch. It ought to hatch a week or two before term starts. I also have a few extra books." I grinned.

"If that dragon burns the house down, it's on your head." Mum stated, shaking her head. "You had better read ahead in dragon care."

"Yes! Thanks Mum! Now, we better get home. My arms are getting tired." I nodded to the bird, who I have yet to name, and the egg. We then used the floo to get home. 


	2. The Journey Starts

The last month before school passed quickly. I read ahead in all my subjects, keeping Dark Arts a secret. My parents didn't know about my choices, other than something with dragons. I also practiced magic as much as I could. Durmstrang didn't restrict the use of magic. That was what I was doing now. I was shooting a jet of ice to the dragon egg. The egg had a few cracks, meaning it would hatch soon. It was taking a bit long. It was ready to hatch, but it didn't. I decided to take a break. Pocketing my wand, I walked to the egg, gently laying my hand on it. I traced the cracks, when I felt it move. The cracks broke open in a jet of icy fire.

Inside, was a silver dragon with piercing blue eyes. It's scales shown brilliantly in the light. "Hey, little guy." I whispered to it, my words coming out in hisses. 'Hello.' I heard a voice in my head.  
"That day in the store, did we bond?" I asked him. Soon after I heard the voice again. 'Yes.'

"Demetri, your portkey is here! It activates just after 11, after Harry and Rosalie have to be on the Hogwarts Express!" My mother called up.  
"Thanks Mum! I'll be down in a minute with my things!" With that said, I used levitation charms to take my trunk downstairs. Emery, my bird, flew down ahead of me. Viper was curled around my arm and my unnamed dragon scampered down behind me. I arrived in the living room moments later.  
"It hatched?" Mother asked, looking at the small dragon.  
"Yea. Still need to think of a name though." I replied. "We need to leave. Don't want Harry and Rose to be late, do we?" I added.  
"You can think of that at the station. We have to apparate. Richie will bring your things. Hold on." Mother informed and advised me. I held on to her arm. I felt the dragon curl around my leg and Emery landed on my shoulder. I closed my eyes as I felt the familiar pull. When I opened my eyes, we were on Platform 9 3/4. I heard a 'pop' and looked back to see Richie, one of our house-elves, with my trunk. I looked ahead and saw Father with Harry, Rose and a family of red heads. We walked over to them. I walked to the younger ones while Mother walked to the adults.

"Oi! Look who it is!" Ron called out.  
"I see him. He stands out, you know-"  
"With his strange eyes-"  
"And odd hair." Fred and George, obviously. I greeted all the boys, Percy included. We conversed for a while, when I noticed another member with the adults. I knew all the boys, along with their father and mother. They were the only ones at The Burrow when we visited there. But, this was a girl, probably my age. I walked to the adults, to the girl. I thought back to reading about a proper way to introduce yourself to a girl. It was a way purebloods would use. The girl glanced at me, probably wondering who I was.

When I reached her, I took her hand and brought it to my lips. Afterwords I dropped her and looked directly into her soft brown eyes. I saw a slight pink dust her cheeks. "My name is Demetrius. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" I asked in a gentle voice. I heard whispers coming from our parents about how proper I am and how cute it is. I awaited an answer and only got a squeak. Then, I heard a boy's voice from behind me.  
"You shouldn't bother with Weasley's or Potter's." The boy stated. I turned and glared at him. He had white hair, and obviously thought himself better than us.  
"Oh? And why shouldn't I?" I asked. "They are all blood traitors." The boy replied, without blinking. I turned fully. "What makes you think that I'd be any better?"  
"Simple. Two reasons. The way you greeted her made it obvious that you are pure of blood. The second reason, there have been stories floating around about a boy that fits your description. Stories about how you are a threat to those of Knockturn. Not a threat like the Ministry, but a threat in every sense of the word. Someone who is able to conquer most others, provided he retrieves the right education." The boy informed. "Yes, of course. I should have known that my appearance would spark rumors. Now, if I really am such a threat, why would someone like you dare to approach me?" The words barely left my mouth when a man appeared by the boy's side. He looked like an older version of the boy. "You must be this boy's father. Let me tell you now, he's severely lacking in the intellectual department." The next thing I know, the man's cane was pointed at my throat. Only, it was never a cane, it was a well disguised dagger. I didn't even flinch.  
"Who are you to insult my son, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy?" The man sneered. Oh. This was the Malfoy family. That made the man Lucius and the boy Draco.  
"Demetrius Potter. Now, if you know what's good for you, you'll take your son and leave." I sneered right back.  
"Is that a threat?"  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is. Now leave, before Rita gets here. She's coming to see The Boy Who Lived. It wouldn't look good for an influential man such as yourself to be seen threatening the brother of a celebrity, would it?" I added. The man regarded me for a minute more, before stepping back. "Well, Potter, it seems that you raised one son right." Lucius told my father.  
"Three." I started counting down.  
"I'll be watching you." Malfoy stated, looking back down at me.  
"Two."  
"Come, Draco, we'd best be leaving."  
"But Father!"  
"One."  
"Now, Draco." With that, both Malfoy's left.

I turned back to my family and the Weasley's. They were *all* watching me, flabbergasted. "Now, I believe we were still speaking." I said, turning to the youngest red head. "Ginny Weasley." She squeaked. Before I could say anything else, we heard a warning alarm chime from the clock. Five minutes then the train leaves. "My sincerest apologies, but we'll have to cut this a bit short. My siblings ought to get on the train, and I am to prepare for my portkey activation to take me to Durmstrang. I look forward to seeing you again." With that, I brought her hand to my lips again, this time in farewell. Our families were soon a bit separated. After saying goodbye to Harry and Rose, I stood a bit to the side. The boy from before, Draco, smirked at me as he got on the train. I had a feeling that he was going to give Harry and Rose problems during the year.

The Platform emptied rather quickly after the train left. I found Richie again to get my trunk and my portkey. I thanked her and went back to m parents. "Now, are you sure you want to go to Durmstrang this year? You could go to Hogwarts next year." Mother tried.  
"I'm sure. If I stay home, I won't have anything to do, with Harry and Rose away. Besides, I'll be back for the holidays." I assured her. The portkey started glowing. I gave her and Father a hug each, though Father seemed more reluctant to let go. "Good job. With Malfoy and getting accepted. Be careful. Especially in Dark Arts." He whispered in my ear before letting me go. I stared at him. Before I can even ask how he knew, he tapped his nose. For him to know for me to find out. That also meant that Mother didn't know. "Bye. I'll see you soon."

The portkey was about to activate. I made sure I still had Viper, Emery and my dragon close by. My wand was strapped to my arm. I had my trunk. I gave them a small wave as the portkey activated, taking me and all those accompanying me with it.

The Portkey hadn't taken me to Durmstrang. It took me to a dock, where the boat was. There were dozens of kids there already, more appearing every minute. I glanced around. There were boys and girls on all sides. There didn't appear to be more than a hundred, with very few arriving now. 'Something is wrong.' I heard a voice in my head again. I glanced down at my dragon.  
'What do you mean, young one?' I asked, bending down and making my hiss as soft as possible.  
'We aren't at the right place.' He stated.  
'Alright. I'll keep my senses about me. Keep close. Before we go further, however, I want to know what to call you.' I replied, glancing around slightly.  
'Dragomir is fine.' He informed me. I nodded. I glanced up at all the birds flying around. I didn't see Emery. He only appeared in the sky to chase away some birds that started flying low and too close to us for his liking. I felt Viper move, but she settled down quickly.

I turned my attention to the docks when a man cleared his throat. "Good day. As I'm sure you all noticed, you aren't anywhere near Durmstrang castle. Well, first years must take the boat this year, since preparations are still being made in the castle. First, some rules. No talking back to the older students. No harmful magic. No dueling. Now, when I call your name, you are to step forward and onto the boat. There will be an older student that will escort your group to one of the rooms below deck. Step forward Johnah Berikolv, Resani Tremorov..." The list when on and on. The group gradually got smaller.

"Alright, now. Demetrius Potter, Nymphadora Tonks. The headmaster has arranged for a…special welcome for you. Continue to your room.." He called. The girl's names sounded familiar. I had my trunk shrink down. I hid it in my robes. I walked onto the large vessel, the girl following shortly after. Her hair was bright pink and her eyes were rather dark. She looked older than the rest of us. We finally reached the older student that was supposed to take us to our room. Without saying a word to us, he started walking. We had no choice but to follow.

Below deck it was nothing like I imagined it would be. It was warm and it seemed to be fashioned much like the inside of a train would. Well, not completely. The style of the rooms on either side were the same, with the walkway in the middle. It didn't have the same effect, but it put my mind at ease. We reached one room, and the older boy stopped. He turned to us. "This is your room. The headmaster is waiting." He informed. I opened the door and walked in. Dragomir scampered in after me. Emery was outside, to be loaded later.

The inside of the room was simple. There was a small table on the opposite side of the room, two seats on each side of it. There were seats near the door as well, also four in number. Between the sets of seats on the door's side and those on the other side, were small tables. Inside was an older man, probably in his forties. He had a bit of a beard, dark brown hair and dark eyes. I glanced back as I heard the door click shut. "Please, take a seat." The man offered. He sat on one side of the table. I went to sit across from him, in the seat furthest from the door. The girl, Nymphadora, sat next to me. "What's this about, Headmaster? If my memory serves, we haven't broken any rules." I inquired.  
"You really are a well-spoken young man. Now, to answer your question. Well, let's start with you, Mr. Potter. You come from a family aligned with the light. I found it off that you would take Dark Arts as a subject." The man explained slowly.  
"Ah, so that's what this is about. Well, I have found that I know very little about the Dark Arts. How am I supposed to fight against it if I know nothing about it? If I fight against it that is. Now, if you want a further explanation, think of it like this. If someone fires a killing curse at you and you can't avoid it, what would you do? No shields work, so the only logical counter would be to fire one back before the curse reaches you. The two curses collide and you aren't dead." I explained. "Well, you truly aren't what I expected. All our points are valid. Most Aurors wouldn't even think of that as a counter. They'd just be hit with the curse and then we all know what happens next. Just remember, unforgivables aren't taught here unless you prove yourself trustworthy and responsible." At that I nodded. "Now. Mrs. Tonks. It has been brought to my attention that you aren't the same age as the other students. You aren't ten or eleven. You have recently turned twelve, correct?" She nodded. "Why did you decide to come to our esteemed institute? Did you believe that in a year it would get you on par with your peers at Hogwarts?" "Yes." She answered softly.  
"I thought it my duty to inform you that wouldn't be possible. After this year, you should be on par with a second year Hogwarts student, not third year. If you wish to go to Hogwarts next year, you will be admitted as a second year. You might have a few classes with third year students if you show enough promise." He explained. "Do you still wish to attend Durmstrang this year?" The girl gave him another nod. "Good. Mr. Potter, the same is true for you. Now, neither of you are to repeat what we spoke of. Understood?" "Yes, sir. Understood." I confirmed. "Yes, sir." The girl replied. After that the headmaster stood up.  
"Oh, and only you two will be in this room. There isn't another student to fill the extra space." He informed, then walked out.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I felt the girl shift next to me. A minute later, I felt her gaze on me. "It's rude to stare, Nymph-"  
"It's just Tonks!" She nearly yelled.  
"Okay, fine, *Tonks*." I glanced at her. She stood up. "So, a real Potter, huh? Never thought I'd run into one of you here."  
"If it makes you feel better, I'm not like any other Potter." I replied coolly, moving to one of the other seats closer to the door.  
"That's kind of obvious." From this bit of conversation, I could tell that we'd be good friends. 


End file.
